


A Fool in Love

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Five times Dylan does something embarrassing in front of Jakob, and one time Jakob does something embarrassing in front of Dylan.
Relationships: Jakob Chychrun/Dylan Strome, Zach Hyman/Mitch Marner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hockey Femslash Fest





	A Fool in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [overturnedgoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overturnedgoal/pseuds/overturnedgoal) in the [HockeyFemslashFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HockeyFemslashFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  non hockey au where they keep running into each other and dylan keeps embarrassing herself but jakob is endeared
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! :)

_1_

Dylan was running late by her standards.

Back in Toronto, this would have prompted groans from anyone who knew her, given her tendency to show up very early to things. However, she was now in Arizona, where nobody knew her yet.

With big steps, Dylan hurried out of the Starbucks - and right into something.

"Oh! Are you okay?"

Dylan blinked. Apparently she hadn't run into something, but rather someone; to be specific, her face was now smushed into some very nice cleavage accentuated by a silver charm Dylan couldn't identify. "Um..." She scrambled to her feet, looked down, and frowned at the coffee now staining her pantsuit. "I'm going to be very late for my first day of work, but otherwise I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm not on camera today," the woman said, a kind smile gracing her beautiful face. "So I don't have to worry about how quickly I change my outfit."

"It's a very nice outfit," Dylan blurted out.

The woman laughed, glancing down at her now-messy skirt and blouse. "Thanks. Hopefully your boss is lenient."

"I have no idea," Dylan admitted. "Bye!" She hurried away before she could hear if the woman said anything in response.

Several hours later, Dylan called Mitch back in Toronto to complain. "I didn't even flutter my eyelashes at her!"

"Priorities, Strome," Mitch replied. "You need a job to make money to provide for yourself and a potential girlfriend. So it doesn't make sense to jeopardize the job for a potential girlfriend."

"I know," Dylan pouted. "I just hope I get to see her again someday."

* * *

_2_

It was an absolutely gorgeous Sunday morning, with the kind of weather Dylan hoped wouldn't be replicated the next day when she'd be stuck in the office for the second week of her new job. She put on her favorite outfit - navy capris, white flats, gold blouse - and headed to the park a couple of blocks away.

Dylan found a bench under a tree and sat down to look around. There were a few families with young children, some people walking or playing with dogs, and a noticeable number of couples staring lovingly at each other. She sighed softly to herself - the decision to break up with Connor had been mutual, and they were still good friends, but right now Dylan found herself wishing she had someone to lovingly stare at, even if only through a phonescreen.

"Duck!"

Dylan did so, just in time to avoid the frisbee that clattered to the ground in front of her. She tried to sit up, but instead fell off the bench. "D'oh!"

"Are you okay?" The voice was very familiar, but Dylan didn't recognize the feet that hurried towards her, or the French-manicured hand that reached out to help her. "Oh, it's you again! I was hoping to see you around!"

Dylan took the offered hand, stood up - and gasped at the woman from Starbucks. "So was I." She did her best to flutter her eyelashes as she looked at the woman, who today was wearing the same silver charm, a black skirt, and a gold blouse very similar to her own. "I see we have similar taste in tops!"

The woman laughed, then bent and snapped to pick up the frisbee. "I suppose so. Was your boss lenient?"

"My boss was even later than I was - something to do with her kids. So... yes, eventually?"

"Good!" The woman sighed. "I have to get back to my friends, but tomorrow is a relatively early day for me, so hopefully I'll see you at Starbucks!"

"Okay!" Dylan smiled.

"Bye!" The woman waved, then hurried off.

Dylan watched her leave as long as possible, which turned out to be not very long because of the trees. She then pulled out her phone to text Connor: _Do straight women bend and snap in front of women?_

_Not intentionally, afaik? But obviously I don't actually know because I'm bi._

_Good point. I thought of you because she was wearing a gold blouse and a silver necklace, the way you do sometimes._

_Fair enough. Good luck!_

Dylan sighed. She certainly needed it.

* * *

_3_

The following morning, Dylan left for Starbucks earlier than on her first day, but still later than she would have liked. If anyone asked, it was because she'd stayed up too late the night before gossiping with Connor about their mutual friends, including the ever overdramatic Mitch. However, the real reason was that she'd stayed up too late after the phone call trying to feel less nervous about the idea of seeing the woman again, despite Connor's reassurances that Dylan was both gorgeous enough and charming enough to win anyone over.

Dylan stood in line, ordered, and paid without seeing the woman. She found a place to stand near the pick-up area, took out her phone, and texted Connor: _No sign of her so far. Maybe twice was supposed to be the charm and I blew it yesterday._

"Cinnamon dolce and peppermint mocha with caramel sauce for Dylan, and chai raspberry creme frappuccino with nutmeg and whipped cream for Jakob!"

Dylan walked up to the corner and took the cup with her name on it. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," replied the worker.

As Dylan stepped back and started to sip her beverage, the woman walked up to the counter and took the other drink. "Thank you."

Dylan couldn't hear the worker's response over her own coughing as she mis-swallowed in shock - she now knew that this beautiful woman's name was Jakob!

"Oh, my!" The woman - Jakob! - passed Dylan a napkin to cough into. "Are you okay?"

"I -" Dylan coughed a few more times, took a deep breath, and managed to speak properly. "I'm okay. You're Jakob."

"Yes... and if I heard correctly a few minutes ago, you're Dylan?"

"Yeah! I'm Dylan! And I wanted to know your name!" Dylan cringed. "Sorry, that sounds creepy."

"I wanted to know yours, too," Jakob said, a smile spreading across her face. She took a step towards the door. "I guess we both have to get to work."

"Yeah." Dylan managed a small smile, doing her best not to stare at Jakob as they exited the building. Her outfit was similar to what she'd worn the first day they'd met, but different colors. One detail was the same: "I like your necklace."

"Thanks!" Jakob turned to the left, then paused. "Is this how you go to work?"

Dylan thought about it for a few seconds, then shook her head. "No. I go..." She turned to the right. "I go like this until I reach the building. If I wanted to go home, I'd go that way." She turned back to face Dylan. "Sorry."

"So am I." Jakob waved. "I'll see you around, Dylan!"

"Bye!" Dylan watched Jakob walk away, then turned and went to work.

That night, Dylan decided to kill two birds with one stone by doing a Facetime call with both Connor and Mitch. "Her name is Jakob!"

"Ooh, you asked??" Connor grinned.

"No, our drinks were called at the same time. But we talked after I stopped coughing!"

Mitch chuckled. "It's always something with you, Stromer."

* * *

_4_

It was Saturday afternoon. Dylan walked slowly through the grocery store, trying to memorize where things were in case she needed them in future trips. She paused in the sauces aisle and decided to grab some pesto.

"Oh! Dylan!" Jakob appeared at the end of the aisle. It was the first time Dylan had seen her since their second Starbucks encounter.

"Hi!" Dylan tried to wave and put down the jar at the same time - only to lose her balance as she accidentally pushed her cart towards Jakob. "Argh!"

"Are you okay?" Jakob stopped the cart, then walked over to Dylan and held out her hand.

"I think so." Dylan took the offered hand and stood up. "You changed your manicure!"

"I'm going to a Havdalah service tonight," Jakob said, fiddling with her usual necklace. "This design is better for reflecting the flame." She looked at her watch. "Oh, no, I have to hurry across town - I'm helping make dinner first. See you on Monday?"

"Yeah," Dylan said, nodding furiously. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Jakob turned on her heel and left.

A few hours later, Dylan recounted the story to Connor and Mitch over Facetime. "I don't think I'm getting her number at this rate," she sighed sadly.

"It's not your fault she had to go to a service," Connor pointed out. "I do wonder what sort of service involves flames."

Mitch's eyes widened. He turned around and shouted, "Babe, come here!"

After a moment, Mitch's boyfriend Zach came into view. "Hey, Connor, Dylan! What's up?"

"Your boyfriend seems to think you might know about what Dylan's crush had to hurry off to," Connor summarized.

It was true that Zach was very smart, so Dylan explained the important parts: "It was some kind of service where you reflect a flame. She changed her manicure to do it better."

"Havdalah!" Zach said immediately. "It marks the end of Shabbat. It involves a fancy candle that you hold you hands up to in order to look at the reflection of the flames on your fingernails."

"So she's Jewish," Dylan concluded. She gasped: "Wait! Maybe her necklace is Jewish! I can try to draw it!" She grabbed the first business card she saw, did her best to recreate the charm on the back, and held it up to the phone. "Her boobs are really nice, so it's hard to focus on the necklace."

Connor and Mitch both groaned. Dylan and Zach ignored them.

"Hm, let me think..." Zach left the screen, then came back and held up a napkin. "This?"

"Yes!" Dylan squealed.

"It's the Hebrew word 'ahavah,' which means 'love.'"

"Maybe it's a sign!" Connor said.

"Maybe," Dylan shrugged.

* * *

_5_

Another Monday, another visit to Starbucks. This time, Dylan was as early as she liked to be, figuring that she would have time to drink in peace before Jakob invariably left her flabbergasted.

"Chai raspberry creme frappuccino with nutmeg and whipped cream for Jakob, and cinnamon dolce and peppermint mocha with caramel sauce for Dylan!"

"Thanks!" Dylan took her drink, waited a moment for Jakob to take hers, then waved. "Hi! How was your service?"

"It was great - we got a lot of nice pictures and video for editing today."

They walked out of the building together. "What do you do?" Dylan asked.

"I work for a company that makes educational materials about Judaism for kids," Jakob said. "Sometimes I'm on camera for videos, but most days I'm not."

"Cool!" Dylan took a step to the right, paused, then stepped towards Jakob again. "I... don't have to go to work just yet, even if I like being early."

"Early is good," Jakob said, smiling softly.

"But I want to talk to you!" Dylan explained.

"Well, I did come here early so we wouldn't be rushed." Jakob gasped. "Oh! There's a nightclub called Fun With Sapphos opening this Friday night. Would you want to meet me there or something?"

"Sure!" Dylan reached for her phone. "We can text -" She groaned as her phone slipped out of her fingers and onto the sidewalk. "I really hope it isn't broken."

"I can hold your coffee while you check."

"Thanks." Dylan handed over her coffee, bent and snapped for her phone, and hit the home button. "We're good! But I'd better get going before something else goes wrong."

"No - you're getting my number first." Jakob held Dylan's coffee above her head. "I have a hostage."

"OK, OK!" Dylan opened the contacts app. "Go ahead."

"I'm Jakob with a K." She said her phone number slowly. "Text me when you get a chance."

"Will do!" Dylan promised, putting her phone away. She laughed as Jakob returned her coffee. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

Dylan updated Connor, Mitch, and Zach that night: "I texted her at lunch, and she texted back right away, but that was it. I didn't want to distract her from her work."

Mitch rolled his eyes. "You didn't want to distract yourself, Stromer. Be honest."

"Fine," Dylan groaned. "Just for that, you're helping me with my outfit for this nightclub."

* * *

_6_

The nightclub was bustling when Dylan arrived. She texted Jakob: _I'm here! I'm wearing a red dress._

The response came quickly: _Yes, you are! Turn around!_

Dylan did so. "You look amazing!"

Jakob smiled, smoothing down her blue dress. "Thanks! So do you!"

They walked over to the bar and ordered the night's special: Wondrous Lemon Wanderings. "To the start of new things," Dylan offered as a toast.

"I'll drink to that!" Jakob clinked - with a little too much force, causing the liquid to splash on her chest. "Oh, no! I think my necklace got wet!"

Dylan grabbed a few napkins from the container a few inches away. "Here, this should help."

"Thanks." Jakob started to clean up. "My mom gave me this necklace when I first moved out here. I love it."

Dylan chuckled softly. "It means 'love,' right? That's what my Jewish friend said."

"Yeah!" Jakob smiled. "I've always been looking for love... or at least I was until a few weeks ago. Now I don't need to look."

"Ditto," Dylan said, smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
